Kanjō
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Sentimentos. Incrivelmente, ele era o que mais os tinha. Por mais que dissessem o contrário.


_**Kanjō**_

As copas das árvores reluziam em contato com os brilhantes e cálidos raios de sol que estavam aparentes naquele dia. O céu estava azul e as nuvens iam mudando de forma conforme deslizavam em uma dança deleitosa pelo manto claro.

Para uma pessoa, porém, o mundo estava pintado em escalas de cinza.

O jovem considerado sem sentimentos, o rapaz que era frio e não demonstrava expressões, sofria. Calado, sozinho.

- _Yo_! – Ele ouviu um grito entusiástico, conhecido.

O jovem moreno de pele pálida virou-se em direção à voz. Um loiro caminhava apressado em sua direção. O moreno abriu um sorriso falso, que o loiro não reparou.

- E aí, Sai? Então, eu estava pensando em ir comer um _Lámen_, quando eu te vi, e aí eu... – O mais novo falava rapidamente e alegremente, enquanto o outro fingia ouvir atento.

O moreno foi forçado a responder o loiro algumas vezes, com nada mais do que palavras vazias, assim como o seu ser estava naquele momento.

Passaram-se segundos, minutos, horas, e nada conseguia tirá-lo daquela melancólica tristeza. A nostalgia lhe abatia, não sendo percebida por ninguém e, não aguentando mais, o jovem saiu em direção ao seu refúgio.

Sentou-se em meio à floresta, recostado no tronco de uma grande e frondosa árvore. O pincel passou a rabiscar inconscientemente e displicentemente no papel, e logo, os riscos iam tomando forma. O rosto, o corpo, as feições... Os rabiscos começaram as ser borrados pelas lágrimas que caíam, escorrendo pela face do rapaz em direção ao caderno, que agora possuía nada mais do que uma mancha de tinta.

- _Shin_... – O rapaz sussurrou, tão baixo que nem mesmo um _Shinobi_ treinado seria capaz de ouvir.

Shin. Aquele nome que levava ao rapaz tantas memórias. Que o abalava e o prendia como uma correnteza que o empurrava, simultaneamente, para os dois lados de uma fronteira, nunca o deixando sair de um mesmo lugar. Aquele nome que o trazia tristeza, felicidade, solidão, sorrisos e memórias como nenhum outro fazia. O nome que o deixava depressivo todo _3 de Maio_, o dia da morte de seu "irmão". O nome que o trazia... Sentimentos.

Sim, sentimentos. Incrivelmente, ele era o que mais o tinha. Afinal, todo 3 de Maio ele expressava os sentimentos que em uma vida inteira nenhuma pessoa conseguiria expressar.

Talvez por isso que, no dia em que seu _nii-san_ foi revivido pelo Edo Tensei, ele conseguiu o levar de volta. Por causa dos sentimentos.

"_Vá... E viva por mim também."_

"_Eu gostaria de ter visto... Seu desenho finalizado."_

"_Sai. Entendo, então é esse o seu nome agora."_

"_Então você acabou. Finalmente consegui ver o desenho que sempre desejei. É como se... Seu desenho tivesse libertado minha alma."_

"_Sai. Esses amigos que lhe chamam pelo nome... Prenda-se a eles."_

Esses pensamentos rodeavam a mente do moreno, quando ele se levantou.

- Eu o farei... Nii-san. – Ele sussurrou para o vento.

Ele secou as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, e pôs-se a andar em direção à Konoha. Ele nunca deixaria de expressar seus sentimentos... Apenas, não mais se remoeria pelo passado. Claro que, ele não deixaria de ser a pessoa silenciosa que sempre fora, apenas seria um pouco mais sociável. Foi isso o que ele decidiu.

Em outro local, um jovem _da mesma idade, com cabelos azulados_, sorriu.

**N/A: Yoooooooooo! Bem... Sinto muito se está ruim, mas eu sempre tive o sonho de escrever uma fic centrada no Sai. Eu acho a história dele muito interessante e triste. E eu o adoro. Assim como eu acho a história do Itachi triste e perfeita, também.**

**Bom... Eu sempre tentei imaginar como o Sai devia se sentir em relação ao Shin, então eu escrevi essa fic.**

**Se vocês tiverem sugestões sobre o que eu posso fazer para melhorá-la, é só me mandarem uma review que eu reposto a história melhorando-a baseada no comentário.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história.**

**Mandem reviews. Sejam criticando, elogiando, ou simplesmente dizendo "Oi".**

**Beijos,**

**Di-Lua Black Snape.**

**Kanjō significa sentimentos.**

**Yo seria com se fosse Oi.**

**Lámen é a mesma coisa que Rámen. Porém, Lámen é de acordo com a escrita e Rámen com a fala. Uma vez que os japoneses pronunciam o "L" como se fosse "R".**

**Shin é o nome do "irmão" do Sai. Ele foi o menino criado junto com o Sai.**

**Shinobi é um ninja.**

**3 de Maio foi a data que eu inventei para a morte do Shin, uma vez que eu não sei a verdadeira data. Se alguém souber, por favor, me informe.**

**Nii-san significa irmão.**

**As frases a seguir são as últimas frases que o Shin diz antes de morrer. A primeira é na morte original e as outras antes de ele "morrer" com o Edo Tensei.**

"_**Vá... E viva por mim também."**_

"_**Eu gostaria de ter visto... Seu desenho finalizado."**_

"_**Sai. Entendo, então é esse o seu nome agora."**_

"_**Então você acabou. Finalmente consegui ver o desenho que sempre desejei. É como se... Seu desenho tivesse libertado minha alma."**_

"_**Sai. Esses amigos que lhe chamam pelo nome... Prenda-se a eles."**_

**Para quem não entendeu, o jovem de mesma idade e cabelos azulados é o Shin.**

**A capa da fic está no meu perfil, assim como a de todas as minhas outras fics. Para se vocês quiserem saber: Os kanjis do lado direito da tela significam Sentimentos (Kanjō), os do lado esquerdo da tela significam Sai (O nome dele).**


End file.
